Finding the Broken Pieces
by NessaMoon
Summary: Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past and Sasuke ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. And So The Pieces Break…

I never thought I would actually finish this! Okay, maybe I did, but it was tough going at one point. One of these days, I'm going to hire ninja to assassinate Writer's Block. Again, this is an idea came from Kyuubi245 over at Narutofan Forums. He wanted to see the girls comfort the guys in their highly depressed states. I've always wanted to write depressed Naruto!

As I say in my author's note, I've deviated from the manga a bit. I thought of the entire thing (mostly) before chapter 384 and also had my own ideas of how the current arc would end. When Kishi blew it all to pieces, I had to decide whether to incorporate current events or not. Giving the headache I got over this writer's block, I decided to let it be.

Now…Ready…Set…Fanfic! XD

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together.  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

Success.

That should have been paramount on Naruto's mind. He had finally succeeded in bringing Sasuke back home, but yet something was wrong. Frowning, he looked back as he walked to his restrained rival and best friend. Sasuke's face was downcast, he barely looked anyone in the eye, barely spoke to anyone as they journeyed back to the village.

Naruto did not understand what had happened during his fight with Itachi. Arriving much later, all he saw was Sasuke standing over two bodies, one of them being Itachi. The other, a large man with orange spiky hair named Juugo, looked to be one of the men Naruto saw with Sasuke before he unfortunately got Chidori-ed.

Whatever had happened, it left Sasuke in a much dire state then ever before. It was almost as if he had gone insane. And, of course, Sasuke would not come willing so the two of them were forced to fight…again.

The battle had been intense. Sakura had helped this time. Naruto grinned; the sight of Sasuke's eyes bulging when Sakura broke the ground with her fist had been a sight to behold. He had waited awhile to see that. However, his smile faded as he remembered Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body. Apparently, the red haired member of Sasuke's team (Karin, Naruto thought her name was) did something to him. She triggered something, injecting some drug from a distance, Naruto was not sure what, but it had to do with the Cursed Seal.

That battle had been the toughest of his life.

However, in the end, he managed to knock Sasuke/Orochimaru down, paralyzing him and Sakura dealt with the Cursed Seal, injecting him with some antidote she came up. Orochimaru disappeared and the Sasuke Naruto and his team were currently saddled with emerged.

Naruto sighed. Fighting was more his thing than dealing with emotions he did not understand. Whatever was wrong with Sasuke currently, he did not know what to do. All he knew was that if Sasuke tried to leave again, he would plant another fist in his rival's face!

Kakashi held up his hand and the group stopped. "All right," he said, turning around and addressing the group. "I've already sent a message ahead to Hokage-sama informing her of our return. We're using the South Gate, that one is usually deserted this time of day, however, we're taking no chances." Kakashi glanced over at Naruto and Hinata. "The two of you will be in front. Sasuke will be behind you wearing a cape over his head, I don't want people spotting him right away. Sakura, you'll be behind him with Sai. Shino and Kiba will be on each side of Sasuke. Yamato and I will be behind Sakura and Sai with our other…guest."

Everyone turned to the white haired Suigetsu, who gave a toothy grin in response. He was the only member of Sasuke's team left. Karin's whereabouts were unknown.

The team got in the positions Kakashi assigned them. Naruto glanced back to his two teammates. Sasuke appeared not even to register what was going around him. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back with sad eyes. He knew; realized what would occur when they got back to Konoha: Sakura would stay be Sasuke's side constantly and, for once, Naruto felt happy about it. _Sakura-chan, I can't break Sasuke out of this with my fists, but maybe you can get through to him?_

Naruto turned his attention forward, a small smile on his face as he looked forward to Konoha.

--

They arrived at the South Gate around noon. Naruto could not be happier; his stomach was aching for some ramen! He turned to Hinata, grinning at her. She blushed, but also smiled in response. Naruto felt a bit closer to her, for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the fact she helped him come to his senses when that Akatsuki had caused the Kyuubi to take him over? He could not remember a lot, but her face had been the first thing he saw when he woke up.

As the South Gate opened, Naruto pushed aside whatever it was. He was home, Sasuke was back and that was all that mattered, right?

However, Naruto caught sight of Tsunade's glum face as she stood inside the walls of Konoha, waiting for them, and felt perplexed. What could possibly go wrong now?

--

Hinata was surprised to see the Fifth Hokage greet them. She knew someone would have to be there for them, since Sasuke was basically considered a missing-nin, but she did not expect Tsunade herself to be here.

She glanced back at Sasuke to find he was still looking down to the ground, not paying anyone any attention.

Kakashi walked forward. "Hokage-sama, I'm surprised to see you here."

Tsunade closed her eyes and looked downward. Hinata felt a sense of foreboding. Something really bad was about to happen. She could feel it. "I wanted you to hear this now," said Tsunade. "Before we went on to the debriefing."

"Tsunade-shishou?" questioned Sakura in a small voice.

"There's no easy way of telling you this, Naruto, but Jiraiya…" Tsunade clinched her fists tightly. "He's dead."

The reaction was immediate. Kiba's jaw dropped and Akamaru whined and nudged his master's hand with his nose. Shino jumped slightly (not enough to be noticed by others, but to Hinata, it was a sign that he was deeply shocked by the news). Sai's eyes widened while Sakura covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief. Suigetsu, their other prisoner, glanced at each of his captors and took in their responses. Kakashi gasped, but only Sasuke stood emotionless, still staring at the ground as he had been doing since the start of the journey home.

Hinata blinked; stunned that one of the Legendary Sannin would be dead. She instantly turned to Naruto, remembering that he had been taught by Jiraiya for over two years. Naruto simply stared at Tsunade, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. His arms shook slightly, but he remained standing. She could almost feel the shock rolling off him in waves. And what worried her was the fact that he was not saying anything. Nothing at all.

"Hokage-sama?" called out Yamato-taishou from the back. "Jiraiya-sama is dead? How is this possible?"

"He died fighting against the Akatsuki leader. I'll share the details after the debriefing from your mission." Tsunade looked up, tears streaked down her face. "Naruto…I know this must be hard, but – " Before she could finish, Naruto looked away. Hinata could not see his face, but she did not really have to in order to tell how hard Naruto was taking this. Then, without warning, without any word, Naruto jumped up to one of the surrounding rooftops and bolted.

Everyone watched him go. Kakashi had a sad expression on his face as he followed Naruto's disappearing form. Tsunade shook her, using her hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I thought that would happen. This is why I decided to tell him now, rather than after the debriefing." Her face contorted, her hands turned to fists as she fought back tears. "I just couldn't…couldn't just pretend everything was fine during the debriefing and then say, 'oh and Jiraiya was killed during your mission.' It just wouldn't be fair to him."

Abruptly, she turned away as Sakura raced over to her. Tsunade took a deep breath and then spoke again, her voice calmer now, resembling more a leader, through one that had a great heartbreaking weight on her shoulders, "Naruto's part in the mission, Kakashi, was he alone at any time?"

The copy ninja shook his head, his one eye closed as he stared at the wall opposite of him. "There was a point where he fought Sasuke, but that was at least five minutes. The rest of us caught up and witnessed the rest of it. He explained to us what happened while he was alone."

Tsunade nodded. "All right. I'll just have him report on that gap when he's feeling up to it. The rest of you, hospital and then my office."

As the others began to move forward, somewhat disheartened over the news, Hinata looked in the direction Naruto went in. She was worried about him. She had seen him depressed. And the Naruto she saw appeared beyond depressed.

"Hinata," muttered Kiba, poking her softly in the shoulder as he passed her. "We gotta go."

Yes, she had to go, but not to the debriefing. She felt like she had to be with Naruto, make sure he was okay. She could not leave him alone. "Hokage-sama!" Tsunade stopped and turned. Hinata bowed respectfully. "Hokake-sama, may I go and see to Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade looked her over before turning to Kakashi and Sakura. Both nodded their heads. "Very well, but I will expect a report from you afterwards." She sighed and turned away. "Naruto does need someone right now."

Hinata felt her heart lighten, but felt a desperate need to leave right then. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Not wasting a second, she jumped to the rooftop, activated her Byakugan and began searching for Naruto.

* * *

Angst! My favorite type of writing! It's so much fun to mentally torment characters, break them into tiny pieces and then put them back together for a happy ending! XD I haven't done my worst yet in writing Naruto or anyone else. Anyway...so Naruto finally has the news and is not taking it well. Let's hope Hinata can offer some help for our little blond foxy friend! And Sasuke isn't doing too well, it seems. Wonder what's up with him?

More later! Thanks for reading! - NessaMoon


	2. Walking Across Shattered Glass

This is part two of my seven part fanfic. Lots of NaruHina love here. Naruto has learned the awful truth, Jiraiya has met his end via the leader of the Akatsuki, the very organization that is set upon capturing him and killing him. Hinata has decided to go to him, deciding his wellbeing trumps a debriefing with the Hokage, but how will Naruto take her sudden appearance and concern?

Pick a box! Any box! Out of the box? A new chapter!

(One of these days, I'm going to run out of these intros)

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Part Two: Walking Across Shattered Glass**

It did not take long for Hinata to get Naruto within the range of her Byakugan. Naruto stayed at the very edge of her range until he came to a stop in the forest near a waterfall outside Konoha. She did not understand what was special about this place, but she did not ponder his reasons. When she got to the area Naruto was at, she slowed down to a walk.

The whole idea of approaching Naruto made her nervous. She still had not confessed her feelings to him, putting off because she was not ready, because they had a mission together and he was so focused on Sasuke. There was no time to do so now, with Naruto grieving over his teacher.

Hinata winced. Could she really help Naruto? She had done so before, when he became depressed over his match with her cousin, but that had been a different situation. He had doubted his abilities, doubting himself. This, grieving over a loved one, she did not know how to help him.

"Hinata?" She almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She moved into the area he was in. He was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and letting his chin resting them. His eyes were narrow, almost like he was half asleep. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I – I came to see – see if you were okay…Naruto-kun," she responded. She moved closer, carefully watching to see how he reacted. Finally, she sat down next to him, he did not respond at all, but continued to stare blankly ahead.

Hinata wondered where she should start. She only knew Jiraiya through history books. The only times she saw him was a brief glimpse nearly three years ago when he and Naruto left for his training and before this mission. However, she was saved from starting the conversation when he spoke up, his voice hollow and monotone, "This is where he trained me, you know? During the Chuunin exam." He hid his head in his knees, which muffed his voice. "This is where I learned the Kuchiyose jutsu. I didn't really know who he was then, not like I had cared who he was. I wanted someone to train me and he was the only one around."

A concerned look came up on Hinata's face. She felt anxious, she wanted to do something, but could not figure out what to say. And it hurt, it truly hurt to see Naruto this upset.

"He was like…I don't know what he was like." He squeezed his hands into fists and shook visible. "He was always spying on women, sometimes he left me alone to train and I…I felt…lonely, but I still felt something when I was with him." He raised his head and Hinata saw his eyes were red from where he was trying to keep himself from crying. "It's like with Iruka-sensei; he's like a father to me if I knew what that was like. But it's still different."

Hinata bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Was he like a grandfather?" she asked, factoring in Jiraiya's age and remembering what Naruto called Tsunade all the time.

Naruto blinked, but his facial expression did not change. "Maybe…" he whispered. "Why…" asked Naruto, his voice sounding desperate. "I last saw him when we left for our mission. Why did he have to fight their leader…?"

"I'm sure…" started Hinata, not really thinking what she was saying, "I'm sure he was just trying to protect you…"

Naruto jumped to his feet, his eyes closed tightly as well as his fists, like he was angry. "Protect me??" he said in a calm voice. "He shouldn't have…why couldn't I have been there? To help him?" He walked over to the creek flowing near them, his voice starting to rise in fury. "But I couldn't. Because I'm the one they're after and I know, I just know I'm not strong enough to fight them!"

Hinata wanted to shake her head, say he was strong enough, but as she had not fought an Akatsuki, she would not know how strong they were. She could not reassure him and tell him he could have fought them, no matter how much she wanted to like she did with Neji. These people were after Naruto, a serious threat to him and the village, not a tournament with a referee who could call the match when he saw fit. It upset her to realize that the words of encouragement she so wanted to tell him would not work this time.

His voice became low, but the ire remained, dangerously seething underneath like boiling water. "Why? I know I'm in danger, but…did he have to…did he have any choice…AAAHHH!" Naruto fell to his knees and punched the rocky ground. "I know it's important to die for a cause, but…" He screamed again and hit the water flowing in front of him. He stood up, breathing deeply and squeezing the place where his heart was.

Cautiously, Hinata crept up to him. He did not move, but instead allowed her to put her arms around him. She felt her face burn as he hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder. "Why…why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay?" he whispered.

Hinata felt surprised she continued to stand up, but she remembered that Naruto needed her and willed herself to stay conscious. She stayed up this long, during their mission, she could continue to do this. So she held him, as he shook, struggling to hold in his tears, ever so often a wretched sob came out. She just held him, letting him let go.

--

His eyes were red. At least he thought they were. Whether from crying or holding back tears he did not know nor care. He did not know what caused him to let go like that. It seemed like, in front of Hinata, he could be himself, not wear the mask he so often wore around others…just like what had happened before his match with Neji. He did not understand it very well, but then again there was a lot about Hinata he was finding he did not understand.

The strange feeling he got before they reached Konoha or the time he asked her to stay behind while he chased after Sasuke or the feeling he got when he thought for sure he heard her voice when he was unconscious and Kyuubi took his body over again.

"Ano Naruto-kun?" He turned his attention to her. They were sitting back down now, leaning back on the rock. "If – if it'll help any, I can tell you about when my mother died."

She was not looking at him, but he could see her pale eyes held a lot of pain, which made him think that this was a sore subject with her. If she had felt any amount of pain he felt over Jiraiya, well, then he did not want to put her through that. "You don't have to, Hinata."

"I know, but at the same time I do want to." Hinata poked her fingers together, like she used to. "My mother died when I was a child. She had just given birth to Hanabi, my sister. It was difficult." Her voice broke at the end, making Naruto feel terrible about letting her talk about this. "I think – I think my father took it hard because he became very strict with me afterwards. Before mother died, he was strict, but when it was just us three, I felt very happy." She smiled, sadly. "It was like those moments made up for his treatment of me during training."

"I'm sorry." Two words just did not sum up what Naruto wanted to say to her, but at the moment, it was all he could think of, the jumbled emotions and his brain could not come up with anything better. He never thought such words would not be enough to say to someone.

"My mother never judged me and, no matter how low my confidence was, that made me feel better about how terrible I was with Jyuuken, but when she…well, it became worse. I just could never get over my father's constant criticism. Not again." Hinata hugged herself and Naruto, not knowing what else to do, drew her close, holding her shoulders, squeezing them to reassure her.

"It was awful," she continued and Naruto could almost hear the tears in her voice. "I felt terrible, depressed nearly everyday and no one would help me. There were days when I thought it would never end, that it was a nightmare that would never end."

That summed up how Naruto felt right now. He felt wretched, that the whole situation felt unreal, drifting alone endlessly and no one could help him. Jiraiya, gone? It just did not seem possible. He would wake up, go to Tsunade's office and Jiraiya would be standing there, just like before this mission started.

"How…so how did you…get through it?"

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face. She took one of his hands and squeezed it firmly. "It was you," she whispered softly.

Naruto blinked. Did he hear that right? "What?"

"It was you. I saw you one day. Remember that day, when I told how much I admired you. The day I first saw you was when it all started." The smile became brighter. "Even on the days when I felt my worst, I would think of you or see you and I would feel more confident and better. I still miss my mother, terribly, but I can handle it better now."

As he stared at Hinata's glowing smile, Naruto felt something strange. He distantly remembered feeling something like this at the training field two years ago before his match with Neji. But this time, it felt different, it felt…well, he felt light-headed for some reason, but that would not be the right term.

Hinata tapped her fingers together, lowering her head. "I know that can't happen with you because this is different…"

Naruto smiled. Actually, Hinata had reminded him of something very important. He still had friends, friends who would be there for him when he needed them. "Thanks, Hinata. This helped, a little bit anyway." He frowned, thinking of Jiraiya again and the long road ahead. "I don't think I'll entirely be okay with Ero-sennin's death, but I think I'll be okay, as long as I have you and the rest of our friends."

Hinata nodded, a slight blush spread across his cheeks. "Of course, Naruto-kun. We'll always be there for you." The two of them stood up, Hinata kicked the ground and glanced in the direction of Konoha. "I suppose we should be getting back."

"Yeah, I suppose…" Naruto sighed and looked around at the area he trained at during the Chuunin exam. It stirred up a lot of memories, most of them of him yelling at Jiraiya for not being a proper teacher. It was everything he could do not to fall back into sadness again. It would take awhile, he knew, for him not to choke up every time a memory came. Or maybe never, but he knew at least he had at least one person to lean on if he needed to.

Turning back to Hinata, he smiled, took her hand and started walking back to the village. "Let's go, Hinata…"

* * *

Hmm Naruto seems to be doing fine. Hinata seemed to have just the right effect on him. Yea! Cheer! Whee! Ack! Black cloud on the horizon! What can this be? More troubles for our poor oblivious young blond hero? Or…perhaps it's for a young former avenger? Or both! I can be evil like that! Mwhahaha!

Thanks for reading! - NessaMoon


	3. Nightmares of Broken Comrades

Umm Hi? Okay, so I kind of abandoned this for awhile. It wasn't my fault! Blame the plot bunnies that attacked me! Bad plot bunnies! Bad! And the manga was being depressing. Anyway, I'm finally going to finish this. I think there's one thing I need to edit, but it's not in this part so nothing to worry about here.

This is completely SasuSaku. I've written them before, but it was always in bits and pieces, not like this. And I've never written Sasuke angsting over what happened to his clan. I really hope I wrote him well. Really well.

Final note before I stop: This contains a bit of spoilers from beyond Chapter 384. If you don't want to be spoiled **at all**, you might not want to read this. I haven't taken much, but still…thought I would warn you.

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nightmares of Broken Comrades**

Sakura looked on sadly at the sight of Sasuke tied to the hospital bed. His lower body had been completely restrained and his wrists were tied to the edges of the bed with paper tags over the rope to prevent him from using chakra to release himself. All Sasuke could do was sit up or lie down.

And despite how much it hurt to see him like that, Sakura knew it was necessary until they knew of his intentions.

Sasuke had remained in the same dazed state he had been since his…no…Orochimaru's defeat. He had barely spoken since the battle and not talked about what he was going to do next. The only time he moved his head was when Naruto left after hearing of Jiraiya's death. He merely stared in the direction Naruto went with a vacant stare before returning to gazing at the ground.

She only had a little time before she had to leave for the briefing so she grasped his hand, squeezing it to reassure him everything would be okay. "Sasuke-kun…"

--

Everything he had thought was there was gone. His past…the grand Uchiha clan he thought had been everything to him had been torn apart, only the bloody stains of power hungry clansman remained. For the longest time when he thought of his clan, his family, he saw his caring mother bringing his bento box, his strict father passing him by without much of a word. He saw his aunt and uncle selling sweet rice crackers at their shop and he had clung to those images, just as the memories of their bodies were burned into his mind.

Those memories were all that kept him going when he decided to forsake his life with Team 7 for revenge. His dreams lay in the past…but now?

Now all he saw were people fighting over a power that they were willing to kill their family for. A bloody past he wanted none of.

Just like Itachi.

But it was all over, was it not? Itachi was dead, dead from a blind rage due to the aftermath of a mind breaking genjutsu; he saw his dead body with his own eyes. However, he knew it was not. Itachi's master and accomplice was still out there, the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara.

Sasuke could hardly believe the man still lived, but it was true. Madara had come and interrupted his battle with Itachi and he saw the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with his own eyes, which then tortured him…no. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to repress the images the genjutsu imposed on his mind. After all he did, he fell right into the Madara's trap.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura's voice penetrated his mind, which only made the after effects of the genjutsu worse. He could almost hear screams in his head, tortured screams and all by his own hand…

"Sasuke-kun, please! Talk to me!" pleaded Sakura. He glanced over to her, not even moving his head to do so. She kept clutching his hand with her eyes closed, tears starting to trickle out. But Sasuke ignored her. She could not possible understand the pain he was in, how his world had crumbled to dust before him.

"I want to know what happened with your brother." Oh, no, she did not want to know that. She could not be burdened with the horrors of the Uchiha clan. "Please, I have to know. I can help you. I know I can. Just please. Let me in…"

She looked at him, with pleading green eyes full of tears, and something inside him broke seeing her like that. However, he said nothing, tried to think of something else in order to keep the memories of the genjutsu from taking over, but only the dead body of his brother managed to surface. And he started shaking all over…just like before…before Naruto entered the ruins of the Uchiha hideout.

"Sasuke-kun!" She let go, finally, got up and went to a table opposite of the edge of the bed. She picked up a box and walked back over to the bed. He was still shaking involuntary, his face sweating, over the same thing: Itachi was dead, Itachi was dead, his brother was dead, his brother was dead, his only big brother, the one he admired and loved…dead!

Suddenly, he felt a slight stinging in his arm and looked down. A syringe was stuck in his arm. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…" he heard Sakura say as the darkness nibbled away at his consciousness. She laid him gently on his back while his eyes slowly gave way to sleep. However, as the images of his dead brother faded away, images of dead comrades with their blood on his hands began to dominate his mind.

--

Sakura felt like she had committed a mortal sin. She fell back into her seat, gazing at the syringe filled sleeping medication as if it contained a dreadful poison. Kakashi had told Tsunade of Naruto's accounts of Sasuke when the two met alone before fighting, where Sasuke seemed almost deranged in personality. He had been emotional, far more emotional than he had ever been, kept clutching his face and repeating to himself, "no," that he still needed to complete his revenge despite Itachi being dead, but refused to explain himself. Instead, he merely shouted and fought with Naruto and herself.

So Tsunade had ordered if he underwent another episode to be injected with the sleeping drug, hoping once it went through his system, Sasuke would be somewhat levelheaded when he woke up.

_But it still feels like I did something horrible to him._

She realized something must have went terribly wrong with Itachi for him to be in this state. Exactly what it was, she could not pinpoint. Itachi was dead, that was what Sasuke wanted, but clearly there was more to the issue.

Sakura sighed. "I wish you would tell me," she whispered, stroking his hair as he continued to moan and groan while asleep. Nightmares, perhaps. The drug caused sleep, but would only be effective in clearing his head (hopefully) in the later stages.

"I've spent all these years training to bring you home," she whispered to the sleeping Sasuke. "It was hard training and there were times when I thought I couldn't do it at all. And I still feel like I can't help you!" She gripped his hand as tears filed down her cheeks. "I wish you would talk to me. Tell me what happened. I can help you if you talk to me!"

Behind her, the door opened. She heard footsteps come up to her and then a hand clenched her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei…" she muttered, knowing full well the ANBU would not allow anyone else inside the room unless it was the Hokage, "What am I doing wrong? Why won't Sasuke-kun talk to me?"

At first, no answer came and Sakura just continued to stare at Sasuke's sleeping form as the nightmares slowly began to melt away and leave his battered mind. She was beginning to think there was no answer, but then Kakashi started speaking, "Sasuke is different. He is a person who focuses on one thing, but now that one thing has been taken away. Whatever happened to him during his battle with Itachi, I believe part of the reason he's like this is because his reason has been taken away from him and he can't handle that."

_So…he thinks he has no purpose?_ "I see…"

"Keep talking to him, Sakura," said Kakashi, his voice somewhat cheerful. "He needs an anchor; he needs to find other reasons to live again." He sighed and let his hand drop from her shoulder. "I tried to instill that in him as well as that revenge would only bring him emptiness, but I failed."

Sakura got up from her seat, knowing Kakashi was primary here to take her to the debriefing, but she kept her eyes on Sasuke, watching his chest breath in and out in a deep sleep. "I will get through to him. I'll be his anchor, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto brought him out of the darkness, but I'll keep him in the light."

She turned, wearing a determined smile on her face, meeting Kakashi's proud one. He directed her to the door. "He's going to need more than one anchor, but I have no doubt that you'll be the first to tie Sasuke down," he said as they walked with out of the hospital room.

As the ANBU closed the door, Sakura stole one last look at Sasuke with a lot more hope in her heart than she had had when she first entered.

* * *

Poor Sakura. Poor Sasuke! They're not doing so well. Sasuke not at all doing well. But that just makes the healing all the more satisfying. And yes, I know that last line by Kakashi can be taken out of context. Knew it the moment I typed it. But I like metaphors too much to change it. And it's true.

Thanks for reading! - NessaMoon


	4. Bits and Pieces of the Past

I might have had this up earlier, but I've been feeling a bit down. Bad day today. It distracted me. Or rather, I tried to distract myself from thinking about it. And, in the process, distracted myself from this. Typical.

This is Part Four. Here Naruto gets another surprise and Hinata runs to help. I just hope I wrote Naruto right (should stop complaining about that since that's always my worry!).

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bits and Pieces of the Past**

Hinata hopped from foot to another, very worried about Naruto. After the debriefing, the subject turned to Jiraiya's death and the Akatsuki leader. Ma and Pa, the two Frog Sennin, reported on the battle with the Akatsuki leader. Naruto had taken a great deal of interest in the frogs' report.

Through it all, Naruto remained calm. He had explained his part of the mission rather calmly, so much so that Shizune kept tossing strange glances to Tsunade, as if she wanted Naruto to stop and continue later, perhaps worrying for his emotional wellbeing. Everyone kept casting him concerned glances, both during his report and when Ma and Pa made theirs, but he pretended to not notice. However, Hinata could tell hearing the frogs' talk had been painful for him; he squeezed her hand from time to time.

Then the numbers on Pa's back came up. No one recognized it, not as any code Konoha ever used or as one Tsunade used in her days with Jiraiya. After rejecting numerous theories, Shino brought up something: Jiraiya was a writer (he claimed to have read the Sannin's bio when Tsunade asked him how he knew about Icha Icha Paradise) and theorized the numbers could refer to page numbers in his books. So the books (provided by Kakashi) were looked over and looked over, however, nothing in the books offered any solid info on what Jiraiya was trying to say.

In the end, Tsunade remembered that Jiraiya wrote another book, his first book, which had not sold well. He had sent her a copy, but even she had not read it as, in her words, _"He said it was a kind of autobiography, but since I was there for most of his life to begin with, I saw no point in reading about it."_

But as she picked up the book from the bottom of one of her trunks, she quickly ordered everyone except for Naruto and Kakashi out of the room.

So this was where everyone stood, outside Tsunade's office, Kiba and Shino bantering over Shino's knowledge of Jiraiya while Sai watched and Sakura just staring at the door, waiting to be let in when whatever the Hokage wanted to discuss with Naruto and Kakashi to be over with. Hinata, however, had wished she could have stayed.

"Are you sure you didn't read any of those books, Shino?" asked Kiba with a giant grin on his face.

"Quite sure. Studying past ninja, especially ones that made such an impact on the security of Konoha, I believe is very important."

"Oh, come on, don't lie! You've read them, right?"

Sakura sighed, staring at the door, with her hands folded behind her back. "Hey, Hinata? How's Naruto? Is he taking what happened all right?"

Hinata nodded, glancing down at the floor. "I think he is. I think Naruto will be okay. He just needs time. And friends, he especially needs his friends."

"Yeah." Kiba turned to the girls, forgetting his taunting of Shino. "Naruto's strong, he'll get through this. I'm sure of it."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah. Naruto does bounce back, but this…" However, the door opened, cutting her off. Tsunade called them in and they did so…but to their surprise, Naruto was no where to be seen. Instead, one of the Hokage's windows was open.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kiba. "Where's Naruto?"

Both Kakashi and Tsunade did not look them in the eye. Tsunade sighed and folded her arms. "Naruto…he needs some time alone."

"What did you tell him?" asked Sakura, her voice somewhat frantic as she stared at the open window.

However, Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid that is something only Naruto can tell you. It would not be right for us to explain. Only Naruto."

Kiba, Shino, Sai and Sakura looked confused. "Only Naruto can tell us what happened?" repeated Shino. "This is a personal matter then?"

Both nodded their heads. However, Hinata kept staring at the window. The only thoughts in her mind were of Naruto's wellbeing and emotional state once again. This time she did not ask for permission. This time she ran for the window and jumped out, ignoring the calls from the Hokage and her teammates.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, activating her Byakugan and began, once again, her search for Naruto.

--

This time it took longer for her to find him. He was not at the waterfall they were at earlier nor was he at the swing at the Ninja Academy or at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. After checking a few more locations, she finally got a glimpse of him at one of the training areas (the one they had met during the Chuunin exam) and headed toward there.

Naruto was standing at the memorial stone. Hinata stayed behind a tree for a few seconds, watching him and wondering what could be wrong this time. Finally, almost on instinct, she walked toward him until she stood right next to the edge of the memorial. "Naruto-kun?"

He turned around slowly, a small, strangely sad, smile on his face. "Hey. I knew it was you. Figured you would come."

Hinata felt her cheeks color a bit over that. He figured she would come? Pushing it out of her mind so she could focus on the task at hand, she walked up to him as he turned his attention back to the memorial. "Naruto-kun…what happened?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment; instead he knelt down and touched one of the names on the stone. "They knew my parents," he said finally.

Hinata blinked. That…had not been what she expected. And Kakashi and Tsunade knew them? But she did not understand. What did Jiraiya's book have to do with his parents? And why did he run away to this memorial stone? Where his parents' ninja and their names etched onto the stone? So many questions popped into her head and she could not sort them out right away.

"I don't know if I should feel angry at them for keeping it from me or just happy that I know who they are."

"Did they say why?" asked Hinata, finding one question she could ask. Perhaps letting him direct the control of the questions would suffice for now, like they did at the waterfall, at least until she could sort things out. Naruto did not seem too emotional and, compared to his reaction to Jiraiya's death, but Hinata felt worried about that. Once again, Naruto being quiet was very uncharacteristic of him. Surely, his running away meant he was upset?

Naruto shook his head. "They said it was the Third's orders, but I didn't get that far. I didn't like it at first, but I feel a bit better about it now." He stood up and took her hand, squeezing it, which made Hinata worry, regardless of what he said, he was distressed. "I want to know why," he whispered. "I want to know why they kept this from me."

"Were they good people, your parents?"

A giant grin appeared on Naruto's face, but yet, to Hinata, it appeared forced or at least half forced. It was like he was happy but sad at the same time. "Heh yeah, they were definitely good people." He looked down at the ground, the grin lessening and a somewhat smaller sad smile on his face while he kicked at the stones below his feet. "My dad's the Fourth Hokage…and my mom was a former land of Uzu ninja."

She could not help herself; her mouth literally dropped. She really had no image of Naruto's parents in her head, but she certainly did not expect the Fourth Hokage! However, as the picture of the late hero came to mind, it made sense: they both had that spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes. The stories of the Fourth she had heard made him sound like a genius and while she greatly admired Naruto, she knew he could not be called that (well, not in the terms they described the Fourth) and that made her wonder, did Naruto take after his mother?

"Pretty amazing, huh?" he said, his free hand rubbing the back of his head. He still clutched her hand and his smile still seemed somewhat bitter. She gazed at him with concerned eyes, seeing through his mask of false happiness.

"Naruto-kun…is something wrong?"

The smile faded and he frowned. He glanced down at the stone, squeezing her hand tightly. "Can you imagine? Your father being the Fourth? Kakashi-sensei said the Fourth thought of me as a hero and cared about me, but…" His body tensed, his eyes looked watery like he was holding in tears again. "He sealed the Kyuubi into me…why? Why me? Did he really say those things?"

_This must be it…_ thought Hinata. _This must be why he's acting so strange._ Combined with the revelation of his parents and that people close to him knew them, the knowledge that the Fourth, the person who had sealed the Kyuubi into him, was his own father had to be quite the emotional toil. But, on the other hand, she could not see Kakashi or Tsunade lying to him, not now after finally telling him the truth. "Naruto-kun? Do you really think Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama would lie to you about this?" she asked.

Naruto did not answer at first. He kept his eyes down, shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and let it out, finally turning toward her with confused blue eyes. "I don't think so, but it just nags at me, it won't go away."

Hinata bit her lip. Well, this was a start. Perhaps a long talk with Kakashi and Tsunade would help him more, but this was a start. "What about your mother? What happened to her?" she asked, changing the subject.

Again, Naruto frowned and turned away. "She's dead, she died that night, but Kakashi-sensei said she knew what the Four – my…dad was going to do and was okay with it." He was trembling, clutching her hand tighter than before. "He said…she really loved me…in the end…before she…"

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes closed tight. Hinata knelt down quickly, her free hand immediately around his neck, on his far shoulder. She could not figure out what to say so she kept her hand around him, holding him tightly, hoping it would calm him down. "Naruto-kun…"

For a couple of minutes, they remained like that, Naruto letting his head rest on Hinata's arm as she gripped both his shoulder and his hand. Then, he raised his head slightly, opened his eyes, let out a breath and his body relaxed. He looked toward her, his face open and gentle. Leaning back and sitting on his legs, Naruto caressed her hand. "Thank you, Hinata. I don't…I don't think I could have gotten through all of this…without you."

He looked down for a bit, slight confusion lighting up his eyes a bit, while Hinata smiled, fidgeted a little due to Naruto's words. She was glad to be helping him and, had his emotional welfare not been paramount on her mind, she might have fainted over his reaction. So she simply smiled and said, "you're welcome, Naruto-kun. I'll be around…if you ever need…someone to talk to, you know."

Naruto nodded, still smiling a little. The two of them stood up. "I guess we better get back," said Naruto, still staring at the memorial stone. Hinata merely nodded. They turned around and started to walk back, but Naruto looked back once more, regret and a want in his eyes. Hinata automatically thought of flowers. _Maybe he wants a bouquet to place on the memorial?_ So Hinata, determined to continue to help him in every way she could, resolved to buy some for him.

* * *

So Naruto learns of his parents. I have no idea if their names are on any memorial, much less the one in the training area where Naruto became a Genin. Kakashi frequents it due to Obito, of course, but perhaps he's also honoring Minato and Kushina as well (just a nagging feeling of mine).

The part about the code being in Jiraiya's first book was a theory after Jiraiya's battle (for those who don't know). It was supposed to identify the different Pein's as well the real one, as I recall. I rather liked it so I used it here. Of course, that's been debunked since I finished this fic, but I kept it since I couldn't bring Naruto's parents up without it.

I'm afraid I won't go into detail over Naruto's parents. I have my own ideas, but it would take some explaining and I hate doing that in my fics. I like to have a 'flow' in my stories (I write poetry, too) and long explanations disrupt that for some reason. Sorry!!

Sasuke and Sakura have a heart to heart next week! Will Sasuke go insane before this fic is over? Or will Sakura find a way to reach him? Tune in next week!


	5. Reflection in a Field of Shattered Glass

Time for SasuSaku! When we last left Sasuke, Sakura had drugged him into sleeping due to him reacting to some very traumatizing memories. And Sakura feeling very upset with herself for doing it, however, Kakashi came along with some sound advice, lifting her spirits a bit. Now she's back. What happens now? And why do I feel like I recited something off a soap opera?

Just a slight warning: It's been awhile since I've read the chapters past 384 and the manga is really giving me any incentive to read anymore in Part 2 (maybe when Kishi straighten things out, I will) so **if I get anything wrong, don't kill me!!** Just chalk it up to AU and don't worry about it. A lot of the events I put Sasuke through was how I envisioned the fight ending, but I can't remember some details while others…really don't thrill me to begin with.

This is also a possible manga spoilers warning, too. But if you've read chapter three already, don't worry about it, then.

Anyhow…on to the fic.

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Reflection in a Field of Shattered Glass**

Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's hospital room. It had been a day since the debriefing. She had visited Sasuke after the meeting, but he had been still asleep, not that she had expected him awake. She merely stayed by his bedside until the ANBU knocked on the door and told her to leave.

This time, Sasuke was awake. He was sitting up in bed, a vacant look on his face; however, he seemed calmer today. Sakura frowned, holding the bag of tomatoes closer to her chest. Then again, he seemed calm yesterday, too, before he started shaking.

She walked up to the bed, placed the bag down next to the bedside table and sat down in the chair. She took one of the tomatoes, the plate and knife she brought with her and started cutting it in pieces. She felt Sasuke watching her as she did. After finishing, she put the slices on the plate and set it on the table.

"Why…are you here?"

The voice surprised Sakura. She stared at Sasuke, who stared back with that same vacant look on his face. She swallowed, reached out and grasped his bound hand, ignoring him flinching. "I came because I care about you, Sasuke-kun."

He looked desperate; she had never seen that look on him before. "Why?"

"Sasuke-kun, I want to help you!" Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. "Please, tell me…what happened? I'll do anything I can to help."

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes still glazed over. "No…Sakura…I can't…you can't hear…"

He stopped because Sakura had stood up and embraced him, holding him tightly. He gasped, but she refused to let go to see his reaction properly. "Please…" she pleaded. "Let me in. Talk to me!"

She felt his body relax, it was like a feeling of resignation overtook him. His head dropped down, his breath on her shoulder as he sighed. "My…clan…The Mangekyou Sharingan…You have to kill people for it."

Feeling shocked at his sudden response, Sakura drew back. Her mind immediately went to Kakashi, who she knew had a kind of Mangekyou Sharingan, but she could not believe he would kill someone to get it?

"This special eye…" Sasuke still appeared reluctant; he did not appear to be enjoying talking about this. "You have to kill your best friend to receive it."

Now Sakura was even more confused. She never knew anyone around Kakashi to consider them his best friend. However, what confused her most was why Sasuke refused to tell her all of this before.

"And there's another after that, the Mangekyou causes blindness, but that can be fixed, but in order to do that, you have to…" Sasuke bit the lower part of his lip as if something horrible came to mind, "kill your brother…I think…and take his eyes."

Sakura suddenly felt short of breath and disgusted. Kill a brother and take his eyes? Why was there so much bloodshed for such power? And of course, that still did not explain how Kakashi got his eye and why Sasuke was so reluctant to tell her this? It sounded like an awful power, killing people just to gain a power, but how did this factor into Sasuke's battle? "Sasuke-kun…I don't understand. How does this…?"

"My clan…" His voice sounded wretched, like he hated himself. "At one time, my clan did this regularly, trying to gain the Mangekyou and the eyes after that. My clan…they bloodied their hands, killed each other, just to gain some pathetic eyes!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura stared, wide eyed at him. Again, she took his hand and held it tightly to reassure him. "But your family didn't do this, right?" she reasoned, knowing that the Uchiha clan had been quite respectable when they were all alive. "So that means they rejected that way, that way that leads only to carnage and death. That means they changed…for the better."

Sasuke's eyes widened, surprise etched on his face. Clearly, he had not thought of that. But then it faded, replaced with uncertainty. "But…"

"Sasuke-kun…I know you don't like it, in fact, I don't blame you. However, your family changed. That's what matters." Sakura tried to be cheerful, but she felt there was something else to Sasuke's depression. "Is this why? Is this why your brother killed…?"

He nodded, just a bit, his face vacant again. "Yes. He hated how the clan had changed their ways and he wanted me to…" He looked down, avoiding her eyes, still staring as if the room did not exist at all, "he wanted me to gain the Mangekyou myself and take my eyes so he could see again."

Sakura felt her mouth drop, shocked over what his brother had planned. Despite knowing everything Itachi had done, the idea still stunned, not to mention sickened, her. She grasped his hand, squeezing it, to tell him it was all right now. Itachi was dead now; he would never attempt to hurt Sasuke again. Ever.

"Then…" continued Sasuke in an empty voice, "he came…"

Sakura blinked, confused over who Sasuke was talking about. Naruto had said there had only been three people in the room where he found Sasuke: Sasuke himself, Itachi and the man known as Juugo. Did he mean Juugo? "Sasuke-kun? Who…?"

"He's the one behind it all," said Sasuke, not acknowledging Sakura's confusion. "The Akatsuki, helping Itachi with killing the clan, the Kyuubi attack…and he…he…" Sasuke began to tremble as Sakura's mind reeled from the information. Itachi had help? The Kyuubi attack was not random?

"…He…put me in a Genjutsu…made me k – k – ill…" He began to shake almost uncontrollable again, but this time, Sakura did not go running for a drug. This time she applied chakra, sending it flowing through his body, making it serve as a relaxer in the place of medication. After awhile, his body began to stop, he was breathing heavily, blinking rapidly, instead. He still refused to look her directly in the eye.

"Sasuke-kun, did this person make you kill Itachi?" she asked after he appeared to be much calmer.

But he shook his head. "No…he made me…" he mouthed the word, seemed unable to say it. Of course, this only served to confuse Sakura even more; however, she also felt anger. This man, whoever he was, appeared to be partly responsible for Sasuke's condition. Itachi was dead and out of her reach, but if she ever came across this other person, he would rue the day he messed with Sasuke!

"You and Naruto…"

The response caught Sakura off guard, but then, upon seeing the anguish on his face, realized what he was talking about…and her anger grew. This person put Sasuke in a genjutsu and caused him to kill her and Naruto. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" She kept one hand on his while placing her free hand on his far shoulder, resting her head on the closer one. He flinched at the contact, but otherwise did not object. "Don't worry," she whispered, "Naruto and I can handle anything that comes after us. I promise."

"Not this person." Immediately, Sakura drew back. "This person, I don't know, but I'm not letting either of you get hurt."

Now she was angry, only not at this mysterious person, but Sasuke. "How do you know that?" she asked, trying her best to keep her temper because she did not want to yell at him. "We haven't even tri – "

"You just can't!" he screamed. "You can't and I…I can't protect…" he gritted the last part out, his teeth bearing down, but Sakura was not going to pet him this time. Instead, she stood up and hit the wall with her fist. Sasuke stared at her in complete shock.

"Uchiha," she began, not even going to address him by his first name, "I spent the past three years training myself so I wouldn't be useless anymore. That training was grueling and sometimes I wasn't sure if I was making any progress, but you know what?" She frowned, determination in her eyes and face. "I kept going because I had something to work for. You, for one thing, and to prove that I didn't need protecting anymore."

Sasuke blinked. She could see the disbelief on his face. She never thought she would be yelling at Sasuke! And from the look of things, Sasuke had not thought of it either. "I don't know how strong his person is, but I assure you, if he comes after you again, you won't be alone in facing him. We'll defeat him – me, you and Naruto – together, okay, Sasuke-kun?" She sat back down, an indomitable smile on her face and ignoring the fist-shaped crack in the wall.

He continued to stare at her, but his eyes did not hold that vacant look anymore. They seemed to hold something else, however, then he turned away and his eyes changed again, desperate, scared, guilt. He started trembling again and mumbling words she could not understand. She grasped his hand, holding it even tighter than before. And finally, she could make out his mumbling…

"My brother, my brother, I killed him, my brother, I killed him…" He shook his head as if in denial. "Didn't mean to, accident, killed him, shouldn't have, mother, father, sorry, no, no, no, NO!"

"Sasuke-kun!" She shook him, confused. _Is he delirious? Has his state of mind changed?_ Placing a hand on his forehead confirmed to her that he was feverish; his eyes remained desperate so she gently lowered him back down to the bed, holding him down as he struggled and mumbled denials and apologies to his parents over his brother's death. _Maybe he's regressed into a childlike state? He doesn't remember the Uchiha massacre so to him, Itachi's done nothing and he's accidentally killed him. That's why he keeps apologizing to his parents?_ However, that made her question how Itachi died in the first place. Naruto had said Sasuke had seemed crazy when they first met.

Sakura got up and rushed over to the trail of medical supplies. This time, however, she did not pick up the drug she had last time. Instead, she picked up one that would produce a calming effect, not a sleep. Rushing back over to Sasuke, she injected the drug into his arm.

At once, the effects of the drug began to change him. His eyes softened, his trembling stopped, he began to breathe evenly and stopped mumbling. Glancing over to her, he blinked and, with a look of hopelessness, said, "Sakura…"

She held his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. "We'll get through this, Sasuke-kun. I promise."

For the first time, Sasuke squeezed her hand, surprising her. Maybe it was the effect of the drug, but still, it surprised her. "Will we?" he muttered.

Sakura nodded, happiness filling her for the first time since they left the battlefield with Sasuke in their care. She felt like she had finally made some headway into Sasuke's problems. "Yes, we will. One step at a time."

* * *

I really hope I wrote Sasuke right (have I complained about this enough? Yeah…I'll slink back into my turtle shell now). Sasuke internalizes everything emotionally. Normally, I have a field day with a character like Sasuke, but that internalizing…just doesn't work with me. So I hope I wrote him well.

Finally, this is the last of the purely SasuSaku or NaruHina chapters. The next (and last) two are a mix. There's only a bit SasuSaku in the next one, through, it's more Team 7ish than anything.

Thanks for reading - NessaMoon


	6. Searching Among the Shards: To Protect

Now for Part Six. One more to go after this. This has a little NaruHina (but mostly thoughts from Naruto), some Naruto and Sasuke interaction and a itty bitty Team 7/SasuSaku at the end. More Team 7 than anything else. Not a lot romantic stuff, but Sasuke needed this and only Naruto could deliver it. Hope you enjoy it and the bit of NaruHina there.

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Searching Among the Shards: To Protect**

Two days had passed since Naruto and the others had arrived back in Konoha, a cloudy day, but no rain, which made someone glad since he had some important things to do. The first, however, came with an unexpected surprise.

"…Hinata? Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, I wanted to do this, Naruto-kun. Besides," she said, poking her fingers together, "this is what you wanted, right?"

He looked down at the bouquet of white lilies Hinata had bought for him to place on the memorial stone. It was true he had been thinking of buying a bouquet later, when he had the money to do so. However, he had not expected Hinata to show up at Ichiraku Ramen with the flowers herself. He felt uncomfortable; after all, his financial situation was dismal compared to Hinata's. On the other hand, he knew Hinata meant well. She did this because she wanted to and she had helped him so much during the past two days.

He smiled and looked down at her, feeling his eyes watering with tears. "Thanks, Hinata. This…this means a lot."

She merely smiled and nodded. Naruto walked over to the memorial, Hinata close behind, and, kneeing, laid the bouquet down on the stones. He gave a small prayer, not only for his parents, but also Jiraiya.

Finally, he stood up and stared at the stone engraved with the names of the fallen. The pain of losing Jiraiya was still fresh on his mind, although Hinata had helped him tremendously in dealing with that sorrow. He had woken up several times during the night due to nightmarish images of Jiraiya's defeat so he knew he was not completely better, but thinking of Hinata, her words and just her mere presence when she was nearby tempted him back to sleep.

Jiraiya still evoked an enormous amount of conflicting emotions, sadness, guilt, anger, a sense of helplessness. He knew he would feel like that for awhile, however, he knew he had support, support in the form of Sakura, Sasuke (when he got out of the hospital), Kakashi, Tsunade, all his friends and, of course, Hinata.

It was those thoughts that kept him moving forward.

As for his parents….for the longest time, he had hardly given his parents a thought, only during the times when he truly felt alone did he wonder what happened to his parents and how they might have thought of him. After he learned about Kyuubi, a thought came up, kept buried, of how his parents would have treated him.

He had once asked the Third about his parents when he was very young, but all he had said was that they died the night the Kyuubi attacked. As a child, he had not understood, but later, he believed the sad face of the Third meant he did not know his parents and could not tell him anything about them. Now, however…he wondered if the Third felt remorseful over hiding his parents' identities from him.

He still had not talked to Tsunade and Kakashi; he planned to meet them later in the day to discuss his parents again (after making one important visit first). He felt anxious and even excited about that meeting. He was finally going to know about his parents…

"Naruto-kun? Is everything okay?" Hinata slipped her hand into his, the warmth made him smile. The feelings she stirred within him he still could not understand, but despite his lack of insight, he was happy she had stuck by him for the past couple of days. She had certainly lifted him up from a darkness he had been unsure about ever escaping.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine." He turned to Hinata, and with his hands behind his head, gave Hinata a big smile. "Well? Ready to go visit Sasuke?"

She smiled and nodded. Both turning around, Naruto took her hand again and headed toward the hospital, the clouds finally allowing the sun to shine its light down them and the village.

--

Sasuke was lying on his back again; an IV in his arm sending the calming drug Sakura had given him a couple of days before through his veins. His head felt hazy, but he had not spiraled into another episode as he had the day before. He still felt profound guilt over Itachi's death, something he could not explain. His clan history he was slowly coming to terms with, slight determination over trying to rebuild the clan and thinking about how he would treat the Mangekyou Sharingan and its gory ways of gaining it.

However… Sasuke sadly narrowed his eyes. He flexed his hands, still bound to the bed with rope and chakra sealing tags. There was still one matter he had concerns over. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, he knew he could not protect anyone (he had people in mind, but it hurt less if he did not name names), even after his years of training, Madara defeated him soundly and, while he overcome Itachi, he only killed him in a blind rage, overwhelmed by the aftereffects of Madara's genjutsu.

If there was one thing he could not get past, it was that.

Suddenly, he raised his head. He heard footsteps coming in his direction, but it could not be Sakura, too loud for one and she was not going to come for another hour. However, his question was answered as soon as he thought it, in the form of an angry voice yelling at his ANBU guard. "Of course, I can go in! See? Here's my pass!"

_Naruto…_ Groaning, Sasuke lay back down and turned away from the door as it opened. Of all people to visit him, the last person he wanted to see was Naruto.

He heard his blond rival come up to the bed, take the chair Sakura always sat in, twist it around and sit in it backwards. "What's up, Sasuke? Boy, you've got strict guards. They don't let anyone by them."

Sasuke sighed. He supposed if he kept quiet, Naruto would eventually go away, but that would mean listening to his mouth run the entire time and that would get on his nerves too much. "What do you want, Naruto?" asked Sasuke, impatiently, turning back and catching the irritating smile on his face.

"Just came to talk to you." Naruto rested his chin on his crossed arms lying on the back of the chair. "Sakura-chan told me to, anyway."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Why did Sakura tell Naruto to come visit him? "Well, I don't really want to talk to anyone so leave."

That stupid, irritating grin. "Ha! Like you ever talk to begin with."

Sasuke felt himself getting annoyed, fast. It was amazing how quick their relationship would go back to the way things used to be before he left for Orochimaru. It was also amazing (in the deep part of his mind where he would never admit it) how much he liked fighting like this with Naruto.

Several minutes of silence went by, with Naruto smirking and Sasuke scowling, but then something clicked in Sasuke's mind. Naruto's teacher was dead and yet he sat here cheerful, like everything was normal. He glared at his blond rival. _ Doesn't he want revenge? Hmph,_ he thought, thinking about Naruto's reaction his leaving the village,_ maybe not._ "So…what are you going to do?" he asked, finally, breaking the silence.

Naruto blinked, his face confused. Nearly three years and he was still an idiot. "Huh?"

"About your teacher," responded Sasuke, curtly, staring up to the ceiling. "He was killed by the Akatsuki leader, wasn't he? What are you going to do about that?"

He turned back, carefully watching his rival with narrowed eyes. To his surprise, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't look like I have much of choice there, do I?"

This time, Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean by that?" he exclaimed. "He killed your teacher, didn't he? Don't you want…" He trailed off, biting his lip, the word conjuring unwelcome thoughts.

Once again, however, Naruto shrugged. "Well, I suppose I will get revenge, but like I said, I don't have much of a choice. Akatsuki's after me anyway so it's only a matter of time before I meet them. And I can't let them extract the Kyuubi, who knows what they'll do with it. I'll have to fight them."

Naruto suddenly looked troubled, burying the lower part of his face with his arms. "I hate to admit it, but I know I'm not entirely strong enough to face the leader. Old Lady Tsunade said Ero-sennin left me the key to the Kyuubi's seal." He rose up, his face determined. "I'm going to train with it, to gain control of the Kyuubi." He grinned. "Then I'll be able to take whatever those Akatsuki throw at me! And protect everyone!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, just sitting there with a big stupid grin on his face. How? How could he be so sure of that? Protect everyone? Unbidden, the genjutsu Madara put him under came to mind, the images of Naruto and Sakura dead and their blood on his hands. One of the reasons he had left was to protect them from Itachi, but what if he could not protect them at all? From himself?

"Hello? Sasuke? Anyone there?" Naruto waved his hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. Sasuke merely 'hmph' and turned away.

"Can you really protect everyone?" he asked. A questioning look came over Naruto's face. "Can you truly protect everyone? Is anyone capable of doing that?" Of course, Naruto did not answer right away. Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He knew the answer: no matter how much someone tries, they cannot always protect the people close to them.

"I don't give up, Sasuke," responded Naruto at last, his voice unnaturally serious. "Maybe you're right; maybe you can't always protect people, but just because there's a chance of failure doesn't mean I intend to give up."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He had seen him serious a handful of times: the day the Sound and Sand attacked the village and Gaara was slowly killing Sakura, the day he had come after him when he had decided to go to Orochimaru and of course, in the last couple of days, when they fought once again.

He could see it in his eyes. Just like all those times, Naruto was deadly serious.

"Someone once told me that when you're protecting someone precious to you, that is when you become truly strong. I have a lot of precious people in my life now, Sasuke, and if anyone puts them in danger, I intend to fight, to give it my all!"

And then Naruto grinned, just like always, like an idiot. However, for once, Sasuke felt his words actually strike a cord. Did he not at one time intend to protect Naruto and Sakura even if it meant giving up his life? Did he not protect Naruto from Haku's attack, which would have taken his life if Haku had not deliberately avoided his vital areas? And Sakura as well? When they escorted Tazuna and the Mist ninja moved to attack her as she protected their client, he placed himself in front of them, in front of her, with no way of knowing if he could stop the attack. Protecting…

Some time ago, he had believed in some form of the words Naruto spoke of, but what had changed? Was it the failures he constantly met? Naruto's astounding growing strength? _No,_ thought Sasuke, frowning, _I just chose something else. I started thinking the strength I had was enough until I realized it wasn't, but instead of continuing to train, I stepped off one path and onto another and now, because of that, I doubt my own abilities._

There was a knock at the door, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Naruto made a face and got up from his chair. "Stupid ANBU," he muttered, but then he looked down at Sasuke and smirked. "Get out soon, Sasuke. We've got to form Team 7 again."

And Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to ponder his own abilities and possibly his own future…

--

Naruto walked into the waiting area where Sakura and Hinata sat talking. They stopped as soon as he came into view, Sakura jumping up quickly and walking up to met him. "Well?" she asked. "How did it go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if he got it. You can read him better than I can, Sakura-chan." He folded his hands behind his head, glancing back in the direction of Sasuke's room. "I did just what you told me to do: I just talked. He brought up Ero-sennin and protecting people and I told him exactly what I thought."

Sakura smiled. That was exactly what she had hoped for. Sasuke was so worried about protecting them that she had to find something which would convince Sasuke he could protect them, if he believed. And who else but to convince him of that than Naruto himself? If anyone could inspire people to protect people, then it would be Naruto. At the very least, she hoped his words would give Sasuke something to think about.

"Ano? Naruto-kun?" The two teammates glanced over to Hinata who was pointing on the clock on the wall. "It's past three."

He did not appear to understand what she meant at first, but then his eyes widened in shocked. "Whoa! I'm going to miss Kakashi-sensei and the Old Lady!" Naruto headed to the exit of the waiting room, taking Hinata's hand as he passed her. Before he left, he turned around and smiled at Sakura. "Good luck with Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you're going to need it." He grinned. "See you later!"

"Good-bye, Sakura-san," said Hinata as they turned the corner and out of sight.

The pink haired medical ninja simply smiled, quite pleased her plan had worked just as she intended. Spinning around, she went back to Sasuke's room. She met the ANBU guards who barely gave her a passing glance. Since she was a medic, she could enter without too much trouble and stay for longer time periods (at least until night came).

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling as she crossed the threshold to his bed, not registering the fact someone else was in the room, his eyes appeared questioning and curious. Sakura smiled as she turned the chair back to its rightful position, the noise knocking him out of his daze. He turned to her and his face quickly become a scowl. He turned away when she gazed back inquisitively, but her answer came quickly.

"Don't invite Naruto back…ever," he said.

Sakura giggled, which only served to further intensify his glare. "Sure thing, Sasuke-kun. Not again." And she took his hand while he stared at her disbelievingly; knowing from the tone in his voice that he really did not mean it at all and that Team 7 was slowly coming back together.

* * *

That went well. Slowly, things are falling into place for Sasuke. And Naruto's off to learn about his parents (which I won't be writing, sorry, but like I said in two chapters ago, it'll be essay like and just too much explaining) and healing. I thought the flowers were a nice touch, Hinata!

Well, this is winding to a close. Seven parts and took me just about a year to write it and put it up (and oddly, I'm amused by it. Must the plot bunnies). Now if only the plot bunnies would get on the ball and inspire me to write!

Thanks for reading - NessaMoon


	7. Mending The Pieces Come Back Together

I got a little preoccupied and almost forgot this. Or maybe subconsciously, I didn't want this to end? I kind of get sad when I end long stories. I guess that's why one shots are better; I can't get sad if it's the only one!

Anyway, as I said, this is the final part. It's the longest of all seven parts, which caused me to yell for hours at the bunnies for not providing the same inspiration for the past six! It's been a over a month since Naruto and Sasuke talked. Sasuke's had to undergo a trial and the verdict is in, what shall it be?

Meanwhile, Kakashi plots and makes fun of Naruto and Hinata. Comedy gold, of course! You'll have to read to see what I mean.

**Title:** Finding the Broken Pieces  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Timeline:** Post Sasuke's Return  
**Summary:** Sasuke's back in Konoha, but Naruto learns of the events that occurred while he was away and his past. Sasuke, meanwhile, ponders his own life and the battle with his brother. When the pieces are broken and left astray, someone must come and put them back together. NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** This fanfic is AU past Naruto Chapter 384. It's mostly the end result that differs. Basically, I wrote it different from what Kishi wrote (primarily because this fic was imagined before Chapter 384).  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I was a successful mangaka, however, I'm not, I can't draw period so therefore Naruto doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Mending; The Pieces Come Back Together...**

Sasuke sat on the bed; his hands free of the chakra tags and no longer bound by the rope. Sakura sat beside him, injecting him with some of the calming drug. It had been a month and a half since Sasuke had returned to the village. After a multitude of tests, Tsunade had prescribed that drug to him. The trauma of Itachi's death and the genjutsu of Madara had, in Tsunade's words, "nearly put you to the brink of madness" (although, he still had not told anyone who exactly had put him in that genjutsu).

Sasuke supposed he should find it ironic that he had not wanted Itachi dead as much as he told people, but that had been Tsunade's supposition. The loss of his brother had affected him much deeper than he thought; a small part of him still missed the bond he had with his brother. He had always listened to his brother, looked up to him, wanted to surpass him. Itachi had been a huge part of his life and, as he tried to get revenge, a part of him remained a child so. Even after his life had been brutally turned upside down, everything stayed the same to that child. Itachi was simply the big brother, to listen to, to look up to, to surpass so his father (and maybe even Itachi himself) would acknowledge him.

And when Itachi laid dead, that child broke, unable to cope with that fact that the Itachi he always loved was gone for good.

It did not entirely make sense to Sasuke, but he decided not to think about it too much for now. In the past month and a half, Sasuke had found those events affecting him less and less, mostly thanks to Tsunade, her drug and, most importantly, Sakura's presence. It still hurt to think about his clan, Itachi and his fears, but that pain would always be there, he believed. The key, he had finally realized, was finding a balance between feeling it and letting it take over his life.

"Now you remember what you're going to say?" asked Sakura as she patched him up, tying the bandage around his arm.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." Today was the final day of his hearing. He would find out if he would remain a ninja or be thrown in one of Konoha's prisons. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all told him what he needed to say that would increase his chances of remaining a ninja and on Team 7 (actually, Naruto's advice was not so much helpful as it was threats of what would happen if Sasuke messed up with the hearing).

Of course, the hearing had other ramifications he had not foreseen at first. In the past weeks, Kakashi and Naruto had acted completely normal as if nothing had happened (overlooking their advice on the hearing). And yet…something within Sasuke made him uneasy. He supposed this was all too easy, that something had to give. They could not just accept him just like that. In a deep part of his mind, a place he tried not to think about too often, he waited for the moment they would reject him. If he was not imprisoned, he would have to deal with that.

He was not worried about Sakura rejecting him, for some reason (he assumed it was because she had helped him so much).

"You're going to be humble."

"Hn." He looked away. This whole hearing contained a bunch of pride swallowing. He was only glad Naruto would not be there to see it (and had not seen the others since they were all closed to public).

"Sasuke-kun…" She stared at him crossly, tying the bandage a bit tightly to his liking. This new Sakura, the one who did not mind at all to put him in his place, took some getting used to. He supposed it could be worse. He could be in Naruto's place in regards to Sakura's temper.

"Be humble," he muttered. It was enough for Sakura, through; as she adjusted the bandage to it was not as tight. She bent down on the floor, handing him a hair brush that laid on the bed to comb his hair, and pulled out a dark blue shirt. It looked like one he had when he was twelve, but not as wide of a collar and lacking the Uchiha crest. He would have to get some new clothes if he managed to not be imprisoned.

"You're going to answer their questions honestly and truthfully." Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he answered, yes. Sakura was only trying to help him, something he had been grateful for. She continued through her checklist, telling him what he had to do for the hearing and he kept answering. Finally, he was ready to leave.

The two rose from the bed, Sakura slid her hand into his, which shook slightly. He glanced at her as she smiled nervously. "Well…" she said, batting away a lock of hair with her free hand, "I guess this is it."

He nodded, trying to keep his thoughts only on the upcoming hearing. He was a bit more worried than he would like to admit, but that involved other things, not just the hearing. Things he had not confided in Sakura just yet. Madara wanted something, after all, something Sasuke had to protect. It had become his new mission, his new resolve. He did not have an idea of how he was going to do that, through. All he knew was that he had to find a way to stop the founder of his clan. He had to.

"Yeah," he said, responding to Sakura's statement. She started to the door, pulling him toward it, but he did not let himself be dragged away. Instead, he stared at the floor, struggling with what he wanted to say. They were alone now and it would be better to say it alone than outside where someone could hear. Sakura gazed at him curiously with her bright green eyes.

"Thank you…Sakura…" he muttered, finally, resolving not to say anything more. He looked up as she drew in a small breath. His face colored a bit and he looked away, but then Sakura tugged him toward the door again.

He turned back to her, allowing himself to be pulled this time, somewhat surprised she said nothing. She was smiling, her eyes closed. And then she spoke, "Let's go, Sasuke-kun, we'll be late if we don't leave now."

Her voice cheerful, no mention of what he had said, it was like nothing had happened. Sasuke smiled softly as he walked out the door to where his ANBU guard waited.

--

Naruto and Hinata walked up the stairs of Hokage Tower. At one of the entrances, Kakashi stood waiting for them and as soon as they joined him, Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Why did you want to come here first? I thought we were meeting Sasuke and Sakura-chan at the training ground?"

Kakashi nodded and directed the pair to follow him. "We're still doing that, however, there's something we must do first before we go there."

Hinata looked a bit nervous as she followed the two of them down the hall. "Ano Ka- kakashi-sensei?" she asked, uncertainly.

He smiled under his mask as they reached the room he had planned for them to visit. "Yes, Hinata?"

She poked her fingers together while Naruto stared at her curiously. "Well…this is just…just for Team 7, right?" She looked downward at her feet, shuffling them back and forth. "Why am I…? I mean, why did you ask me…? …To be here?"

Again, the jonin could not help but smile. Naruto looked confused, scratching his head. "What do you mean, Hinata?" he said. "Of course, you're here! Besides, we're meeting the others later at Ichiraku. And," he added with a smile, "I want you here, too."

It had been an innocent statement on his part, but regardless Hinata blushed bright red and Kakashi had to keep himself from chuckling at the two's expense. It did not take much to realize Hinata loved Naruto, however, now it appeared the tables had turned. Naruto was still oblivious to her feelings, but it seemed at some point in the past month he started to fall for her. Now whether he realized the fact that he was feeling something was completely up in the air, but Kakashi planned to use Hinata's undeniable influence on his very hyperactive student.

"Naruto's right, Hinata, you have a very important job. You must keep Naruto distracted while I speak with Sasuke." He entered the room quickly to avoid the coming onslaught of fury. "I would hate to ruin the surprise for Sasuke due to Naruto's tendency to being overexcited."

"Yeah, see, Hinata? You're important…Hey!" Naruto leaned in the doorway, glaring at his teacher as Hinata stepped inside, her face even a deeper shade of red than before. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The said jonin closed his single grey eye and merely laughed. For the first time since Sasuke was brought back home, Kakashi felt a sense of a normal life, the kind like with Team 7 before the unfortunate breaking of the squad. Everything seemed…complete. Or as complete as it could be. Sadly, he could think of a number of things he would also like to have. "Come on, Naruto, we'll be late if we don't get this finished."

A very disgruntled Naruto made his way inside, following his sensei while an embarrassed Hinata walked behind him.

--

"That went well," commented Sakura as she and Sasuke made their way to the training area where they would meet Kakashi and Naruto.

"Its probation," muttered Sasuke, his voice not sounding at all happy with the outcome. He kept his hands inside his pockets and kept his head slightly downward. He was getting a lot of weird looks from passerbys, Sakura noticed. She supposed it was because he was a well known missing-nin and this was the first time he had been out since returning.

"It's not prison," she responded in a singsong voice.

"I'm not allowed on missions unless it's with a team," he said. "If I do go on a mission without my assigned team, it'll be with ANBU who are already watching me when I'm not with my team or my probation supervisor. All this until I turn 18 or prove myself trustworthy, whenever…Hokage-sama…deems fit."

They were already out of the village and walking through the forest, coming up on the training ground. "But it's still not prison!" This time, Sakura took his hand and Sasuke just 'Hn' in response, not bothering with another response. She remembered how his eyes had widened when Tsunade had announced hers and the council's decision. Despite his 'complaints,' he had been surprised at the result.

What she remembered best was the slight (but very brief, only there for a split second) smile that came on his face when his assigned team and supervisor were revealed.

They came up to the three logs located in the middle of the training area. They were the only two around; Kakashi and Naruto no where to be seen.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Where's Kakashi and Naruto? Please don't tell me they're going to be late?"

Sakura shrugged, but before she could open her mouth in response, Kakashi suddenly appeared. Popping on top of the middle log, he sent wire around Sasuke, who was looking the other direction, and immediately jumped off and tied him to the log.

She looked in shock at Kakashi, who acted causally as if he had not just tired one of his students up. This had not been what he had discussed with her, but what also surprised her was Sasuke being caught without much difficulty and apparently Kakashi was too because he said, "Well, that was easier than I thought. Letting yourself be caught, eh, Sasuke?"

--

The only response he gave was a scowl and to look away. He should have known Kakashi had planned something. He sensed him a split second before the wire encircled and bound him to the log. Perhaps he could have moved, but then who knows what Kakashi would have done then. _Hn, well, I just hope he gets whatever he wants over with quickly,_ thought Sasuke.

Kakashi tapped his foot while holding the wire keeping Sasuke tied. "Well, I suppose we should start. What exactly have you learned from this whole ordeal, Sasuke?"

At first, he did not answer. He just avoided their eyes and frowned. Then he sighed, resigning himself that he would have to give an answer. "It wasn't what I expected it to be," he said, finally, his voice forcing the words out, through.

"Really?" responded Kakashi, in a pretty fake questionable tone. "But you killed Itachi. That was your goal, wasn't it? What did you expect it to be?"

Sasuke once again refused to answer right away. Instead, he glared angrily at Sakura, who looked away guiltily. He could tell she had known something, but from her surprise earlier, it was likely that she had not been told the whole story. Kakashi likely told her all he wanted to do was talk to him, conveniently leaving out the whole tying-him-to-a-log part.

It seemed the pride swallowing would continue beyond the hearing. If there was one bright side to this whole ordeal, it would be Naruto was not in the area to watch.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked down at the ground, his shoulders slumped. "I knew…emptiness would come…if I killed…Itachi. I knew…it wouldn't bring me happiness." Despite the fact he had been feeling better over what had happened, it still felt like an open wound simply saying Itachi's name. It brought back memories, feelings he would rather not even think about, but knew he had to get past somehow. Or maybe just find a way to live with them, a way that would not destroy him. "I just figured I would kill him and that would be it. I never anticipated what would happen afterward. I had planned to kill his accomplice after that, but that's it. I never dreamed what would happen at that battle…"

Kakashi turned to Sakura, surprise and evident in his one visible eye. "Accomplice?"

She waved her hands and mouthing for Kakashi to drop it. Sasuke knew she wanted to know more about Itachi's mysterious partner (he had not said anything about Madara just yet), but she seemed to realize that now was not the time. Luckily, Kakashi did not say anything else and Sasuke continued speaking as if no one had interrupted him, "At first…I was…" He looked away as the memories stabbed at his wounds, causing them to bleed again and threatening everything he and Sakura had worked for during the past month. "I was happy, but then…everything went wrong."

He sighed, kept staring at the ground instead of Kakashi's or Sakura's eyes. However, he could almost feel Sakura's pain as she watched him go through the emotions, memories and sorrow.

"So…" mused Kakashi, his lone eye looking tired, "you realize now what revenge can do?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, staring down at the ground with a frown on his face. Honestly, he knew what Kakashi wanted to hear, but the thought of saying anything else no longer appealed to him, in either a pride swallowing way or in a reliving everything and becoming the mess he had turn into four weeks ago way. So he came up with the best solution possible: change the subject and give what he knew Kakashi was really after.

When he started speaking again, it was low and somewhat regretful. Sakura's eyes watered at merely hearing his voice, but he continued, bringing up his new purpose and resolve. "He wants something…He can't have it. I have to make sure…make sure he doesn't gain it…"

Kakashi appeared confused, glancing over to Sakura with his remaining eye as if expecting an answer; however, she had no answer herself. Of course, nothing in their conversations had hinted at someone wanting something because he had not mentioned Madara's connection to or wanting Kyuubi. The only thing that came close was Itachi wanting Sasuke's eyes and Itachi, of course, was dead.

"I know…" He paused, trembling as he bit the lower part of his lip. "I know…I have to train more. Train more…to…protect…"

Suddenly, Sakura smiled. She looked over to Kakashi, who smiled that strange one eyed smile of his. "Well…" said Kakashi as he bent down and started to roll up the wire he used to tie Sasuke up. "Seeing as I'm your probation officer, we'll be spending a great deal of time together." Putting the wire away, he placed his hand on Sasuke's head. "I suppose I can help you with this goal of yours, train you. How does that sound, Sasuke?"

His head remained down, not acknowledging Kakashi's words visibly. In the past four weeks, no one had seemed to hold what he had done against him. Sakura focused more on keeping him mentally sound, Naruto acted as if it never happened (in other words, annoying as usual) and Kakashi conducted himself normally as well, but in spite of it all, deep down, Sasuke wondered if they would truly accept him back. "You'll train me," he questioned, "after everything I've done?"

Kakashi nodded, his voice as not betraying a hint of resentment toward him, as causal and carefree as the day they first meet in a classroom nearly three years ago. "Of course. That's what teammates do, Sasuke."

Finally, after all that, he looked up. Sakura was still smiling, Kakashi had his one eye closed, grinning, and so Sasuke did what he would normally done. He smirked. "Teammates, huh?" he said. He got nods in response…and felt his earlier worries evaporate.

He stood up, dusting off his clothes, thoroughly glad the interrogation was over. His earlier worries of being accepted disappeared. _I really should have known better_, he thought to himself. After all, so far, no one had rejected him, least of all Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Still, he smirked as to not let his inner emotions show on the surface, despite the feeling that Kakashi and Sakura knew exactly what went on in his head. "Kakashi, what's going to happen to Suigetsu?" he asked, changing the subject.

The look in his teacher's eye told him he was not fooled by the sudden change of topic. "From the looks of it," responded Kakashi, apparently deciding to humor him, "the Council has decided to pardon him for any transgression listed in our bingo book on him. However, in return for that pardon, he must remain on good behavior."

Sakura nodded. "According to Tsunade-shishou, he's been really helpful the past four weeks, helping us with Orochimaru's hideouts (or what he can provide, anyway) and to locate Karin. So far, she doesn't see a problem in him staying out of prison."

Sasuke bit his lip. He had really wished to know about Suigetsu's fate. With one dead, the other betraying him, he likely should be concerned over the future of his remaining teammate. "That sounds good, just be careful," he warned. "Suigetsu can be a bit violent. When I led him, I told him not to kill anyone, but I'm not sure if he complied." He narrowed his eyes. "He complained about my order on many occasions."

"I see." Kakashi folded his arms. "That information will be useful in the future. However, for now…" He unfolded his arms, raised one in the air and snapped his fingers three times. "We have a present for you, Sasuke."

--

"All right, I admit I was a bit worried after that, but I just stood up and stood my ground and showed that Akatsuki who was boss!"

After leaving Hokage Tower, Kakashi directed Naruto and Hinata to the edge of the training grounds and told Naruto to stay there until he heard the signal. So to pass the time, Naruto told Hinata the mission and the wind element training he had before the Sasuke mission had come up. So far, Hinata had proven to be a very good audience.

So far, Naruto had done a good job in distracting himself.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…" Hinata had a worried look on her face. It had been that way since he mentioned the Akatsuki member. "How exactly did you…"

Three snaps of Kakashi's fingers interrupted her question. Naruto frowned somewhat before he picked up the package they picked up at the tower. "Aww and it was getting good, too." At first, he had been offended by his sensei's suggestion that he needed to be distracted, however, once into his story with Hinata, he relaxed considerably. He was not sure why, through, all he knew was that he really enjoyed spending time with Hinata more and more. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "I guess I'll finish the story later, huh?"

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Yeah…" The two of them stood up, Naruto's package in hand. "I'm glad everything's working out for you, Naruto-kun."

He stared at her with a slight smile on his face. For some reason, he felt she was not just talking about Team 7. At once, his heart throbbed at the mere thought of Jiraiya. It must have shown up on his face because she touched his arm in concern. He took his free hand and squeezed hers to reassure her. "Hinata…thanks…" He grinned even larger, everything she had done for him flashed through his mind, making him feel very light-headed and optimistic again. "You're great, you know…you were there for me when we came back and this past month. And you helped me with Kyuubi!" he added, remembering the discussion they had had not too long ago where she had explained how she had risked her life to help him contain Kyuubi during their mission.

She wavered for a moment, but then, for some reason, leaned her head on his arm. "I'm glad you're happy again," she said, softly, yet he could hear every word. "I…I…um…just want…you to be happy…" She blushed and took a step away, holding her face, but still smiling.

He took her hand again, not really wanting to let go. "I'm happy right now," he said. Hinata redden even more, through Naruto could not figure out why.

Another snap of the fingers brought Naruto out of his reflections. Hinata lowered her hands, her face slowly becoming less red, and simply nodded and Naruto did the same in return. He began walking toward Sasuke and the others while she remained where she was at, hiding behind a tree, a pleased look on her face as she watched Team 7 come back together.

--

Naruto watched with amusement as Sasuke scowled at the sight of him. It was like old times. "Heh sorry." He grinned as he came up to his teammates and sensei. "Guess I was a bit distracted."

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow as if to say, "a little distracted?" Sakura giggled from behind her hands while Kakashi brought a hand to his masked chin and mused, "Perhaps that worked too well."

Naruto's grin faded and turned into a very annoyed look. He could almost feel Hinata being embarrassed from the edge of the training grounds. "Hey! Stop it! You're the one who suggested this, Kakashi-sensei!"

The copy ninja shrugged. "So I did." He quickly took the package from Naruto's hand, avoiding Sasuke's questioning glance over what exactly had been used to distract Naruto. "Well, now's a good a time as never." Kakashi turned to Sasuke with the container in front and smiled. "A gift for you, Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto leaned in as Sasuke took the present with a curious look. He unwrapped it slowly (driving Naruto crazy, how could one package take more than a second to unwrap? However, he kept silent…for once). Then he opened it and his eyes widened.

Inside was a brand-new Leaf Headband. Sasuke took it out and then looked up to Kakashi. "I thought," said Kakashi when Sasuke did not say anything right away, "that since your first headband had a scratch…" Everyone looked at Naruto who looked away aggravated and started muttered under his breath that Sasuke had started it the whole thing. "I figured you would need a new one."

Still Sasuke did not say anything; he merely fingered the metal plating and leaf emblem with his thumb. Both Sakura and Kakashi beamed proudly, but Naruto kept getting more annoyed at each passing moment until finally he burst out, "Just put the stupid thing on already!!"

"Can it, Naruto!!" Sakura punched him hard in the head at once. It was not a hard punch (not as hard as it could have been), but he still fell to the ground. He got up to Sasuke smirking as he tied his new headband around his head.

"Well," said Kakashi, glancing over the three of them with a proud expression. "looks like our team is back together. I still feel we have a lot to overcome, but…" He stopped and tilting his head toward Sasuke and Sakura, "I believe we can get through them."

Naruto rubbed his head, grinning from ear to ear and using his free hand to salute. "Absolutely, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, just like he used to do before leaving. Sakura, on the other hand, folded her arms behind her back and looked down at the ground, her face appearing to be a tad bit guilt. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei? What will happen to Sai? It's only four people to a team, right?"

Sasuke bit his lip while Naruto sobered up quickly. Sai got on his nerves sometimes and he wanted Sasuke back on the team, however, he had not factored in Sai's appearance and acceptance into the team. What would happen to him?

Kakashi seemed to be ahead of them, through. "I've already discussed this with the Godaime. Technically, it's only four people to a team, but since Yamato will remain assigned to this team as well and that already makes five…" This brought three identical looks of surprise. "Sai will remain on the team. It's possible that on certain missions, we'll be split up to make a four person team. As it stands officially, however, collectively, we're Team Kakashi, us four, Yamato and Sai, but the four of us are Team 7."

"So we're like a team within a team, right?" asked Sasuke as very happy faces emerged on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"Correct."

"Yes!" said Naruto and Sakura as they jumped up and down cheering. Sasuke appeared not to care, but did not object when Sakura took his arm and drew him closer.

"Now that is all taken care of, it's off to Ichiraku Ramen!" At Kakashi's words, Naruto's jumps and cheers grew higher and louder, Sakura remained quiet, but Sasuke scowled.

"You still eat that stuff? Can't we eat somewhere else that won't kill us?"

"What do you have against ramen?"

"The part where I live to see the end of my probation…idiot."

"Why you – "

Kakashi caught Naruto before he launched himself at Sasuke. "Okay, while I'm glad you two are back to normal, we have to get going. We're actually meeting the rest of the former genin there. It's going to be a small party for Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke blinked and turned to Kakashi. "Former genin? You mean all the students we graduated with?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "And Team Gai as well." The knowledge seemed to surprise him, which Naruto (Kakashi had put him down) could not understand why. Sakura seemed to as she squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "All your friends want to see you, Sasuke," she said beaming.

"Friends, huh?" Sasuke looked down at the ground, a small smile appeared to be on his face, but Naruto figured he was imagining it because when Sasuke looked up, he was smirking. Not in any superior sort of way, but a friendly kind of smirk…if there was such a thing.

"Yeah, your friends and comrades," commented Naruto. "One's already here." He turned around and waved toward the tree he had hid behind. "Hey, Hinata! Come on out! We're all done here!"

She poked her head around the tree she was currently hiding behind. She looked unsure at first, but after Naruto kept waving her over, hesitantly started walking toward them. "See," remarked Naruto as Hinata crept up to him and took his hand, "Hinata wants to see you, right, Hinata?"

"…Yes…that's right…Everyone's waiting," said Hinata, staying close to Naruto and shyly keeping her head down. Kakashi could not help but smile under his mask. One look to Sakura told him she was thinking the same thing. Regardless of what Hinata said, she was more here for Naruto than Sasuke.

_Not that I blame her,_ he thought. He took in his team and Hinata. Both Naruto and Sasuke had been through things that could shatter a weaker shinobi. Naruto, who had never had a family, lost the only parental figure close to him other than the Third Hokage and Iruka and found a past he had never known, parents he had never known. Kakashi figured he would be yelled out, hated for keeping this secret from him, but Naruto seemed to be taking it well. Of course, part of that reason, he surmised, came in the form of Hyuuga Hinata. Somehow, she cut through the darkness that had been sure to engulf Naruto.

Sasuke might have had it worse. He could not imagine how Itachi's death had to be affecting Sasuke. It was clear it had, but to what degree, he could not say. Killing anyone, regardless of how it was done or in what state of mind they were in, took a definite toll on a person, much less one who had a defining effect on him as a child. Without the proper care, Sasuke could have remained as he was; quiet, depressed and eventually declared psychotic. However, Sakura brought him out of it, he was floating endlessly in a pool of water, waiting to drown, but she pulled him out and into the boat. She had not been the only one, but she had been the one to start it.

These two girls had an undeniable influence on these boys. As Kakashi stood there, watching the four of them talking, Hinata leaning on Naruto, Naruto holding Hinata's hand tightly, Sakura holding onto Sasuke's arm and Sasuke with his head slightly tilted toward Sakura (or maybe he was behaving normally? Who could tell with him?).

Regardless, Kakashi knew there was more work ahead, those two were not healed yet, not even close. Healing took time, perhaps months, perhaps years, but he had faith in his team and their friends. He had faith in the four ninja that stood before him.

There was a dark road ahead of them, but each step they took the path grew brighter and brighter and brought them closer and closer to the light. _Watch us, Obito, Sensei. Watch us as we struggle to get back up again._ With one last reflective glance at the memorial carved with the names of his friends, Kakashi began to lead Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata toward Ichiraku and their future.

**The End**

* * *

And that's it. I thought Kakashi might talk to Sasuke. It was mostly to make sure Sasuke got what Kakashi lectured on that night. I have no idea if Kishi would have reused tying him to a log, but I find it ironic.

Team Kakashi (with Team 7) is how I imagine it ending up. At least until Naruto gains control of the Kyuubi.

Naruto might not be in love with Hinata at the end of this, but he's heading in that direction. I have no plans for a sequel, unfortunately (the bunnies are demanding carrots, I'm too stressed to give them so the ideas are drying up). I doubted Naruto realize his feelings in a month and everything was too busy for Hinata to confess hers, however, I hope you like the slight subconscious tilt Naruto's having toward Hinata.

I really don't know what to say about SasuSaku. I'm so used to writing NaruHina. Writing this much SasuSaku was new to me. It was kind of a relief to write Sasuke without the angst (until I had Kakashi tie him up). I like writing him normally, no matter how much I love writing angst. Of course, Sakura is a careful balance between caring toward Sasuke and the new Sakura, tying his bandage too tight! And, as always, she voices Sasuke's feelings, whether he admits them or not!

As I said, no sequel. I don't plan anything until I have an idea in place and then I usually focus on just that one idea. But I hope you enjoyed this story. As frustrating as finding out 4 pages doesn't equal long pages on, I certainly enjoyed writing this.

Thanks for reading - NessaMoon


End file.
